Chapter Five Of Pinkie's Portal
by jliakmoilea
Summary: After Pinkie explores the Crystal Dimension, she finds herself in a more thrilling place.


I went over to the next zipped portal. I pulled it open and everyone followed. I looked around at the six ponies smiling at me. Then I didn't see something. A little purple dragon.

"Twilight, where's Spike?" I asked. She smiled.

"I sent him home. I have a little mark in my house where I can just send him." We continued to walk through the fourth dimension. It looked terrible. Ponies screaming in terror. One purple filly came up to us.

"Are you part of the resistance?" She asked faintly. We all had a confused look on our faces. "You aren't wearing badges." She pointed out.

"No, we're new." Rarity said. She backed up.

"So, are you part of them?" She pointed at changeling monsters. They were consulting with odd looking ponies.

"No." Twilight spoke. The pony smiled.

"I'm part of the resistance to this government. I am the head pegasus filly. The name's Amethyst Bay."

"Head?" Rainbow Dash asked from behind us.

"Head." Amethyst widened her eyes.

"We need a ruler. Someone worthy." She walked back and forth. She looked at Twilight. "You!" She yelped.

"Like a princess?" Twilight smiled. The filly nodded. "I'll be back one day. Then, you'll see. I'll be the best princess. I'll stop this madness." The young filly smiled and grabbed Twilight's hoof. She ran to a steel base. With Twilight. And us trailing behind.

"This is our base." Amethyst said.

"Cool." Rainbow Dash replied. We walked inside. A bunch of mares and stallions worked on computers while the young children trained.

"I need a portal Amethyst." I said. I ran up to her.

"Or a library." Twilight added. Amethyst lead us to the library.

"Here it is!" She announced.

"Wow." Twilight said. A wide open space filled with books surrounded us. Balconies, towers, and buildings. Full of books. Amethyst left the room and went to train. We cantered to a desk and saw a mare with hair pinned up in a bun. She was stamping due dates on books.

"Oh! Hello!" The old librarian fixed her glasses.

"Hi, we need a portal recipe book." I told the librarian.

"That would be located in the Changeling Ruler's library." We all changed our facial expression from happy to totally terrified. "We can't receive that for you." She told us. She went back to stamping books.

"We're getting the book." I told the six other ponies. We ran out of the library, back to Amethyst.

"But how?" Rainbow asked me, flying by my side.

"Disguise." I smiled. "We need changeling costumes." We told Amethyst. She shrugged and took us to a room with disguises galore.

"Seven." She took them off the shelf and gave us the nylon costumes. I fit myself into it. Rarity was whining about the fashion choice, which was very annoying. We stepped out of the dressing room all of us dressed as changelings.

"Good luck. It's up in that tower." She points to a tall spiral tower. It was black and had bricks falling out.

"Don't need it!" And Rainbow Dash was off.

We galloped after her and grabbed her right wing.

"Changelings don't fly." I smiled. And we snuck out of the base. We all knew they did fly, in another way. So, Amethyst glued on some fake ones on us.

"Right." She smiled. She tucked her wings back into her outfit and had to sow the holes she cut through with her wings. We snuck out of the hidden base and split up Fluttershy and Applejack and Derpy went forwards. Rainbow Dash and Rarity went left. Twilight and I? We went left. We all planned to meet at the changeling tower. Slowly, we all drifted closer to the tower. We followed a tall changeling into the library.

"We are here for a portal book." My voice crackled. The librarian looked at us and pointed to a room, by the spiral staircase. There were black, crusty, bricks covering the door.

"Come on." Twilight's voice chopped. We followed her to the room and pushed aside the fallen blocks. We pulled the door open and looked at the books.

"Let's find that book. This dust is horrifying!" Rarity whined, cringing at the sight of the dust bunnies.

Searching through the books, I pulled out a faded pink one. There was an ivory colored piece of tape covering up the real name of the book.

"Chaos Dimension Portal Guide, Page 23." I shrugged and opened the faded book. I flipped the burnt pages. I looked at a piece of paper that read "Chaos Portals". I ripped the page out and fit the book back in.

"Find what you're looking for?" The librarian screeched.

"No." I lied. I ran out of the library, with six ponies following. Derpy came up to me and looked at the ripped page.

A big changeling came up to us.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I curled up when I saw his sharp horn coming towards my face.

"Looking for an ingredients store." Rarity told the changeling. "We are making a recipe. Do you know of a close one?" Rarity's eyes twinkled.

"Um. Sure. Around there." The large changeling said, pointing to a little shop with black cracked bricks and a little broken bell in the "doorway". He winked at Rarity, who blushed in a fake way.

We sprinted out of the hall, and found a spot where we were able to jump out of the building. We walked into the store, glancing at the portal ingredients. I grabbed a pot. First ingredient: Chaos Dirt. I sent Applejack outside to get a hooffull. Then it said Chaosaile. Once Rarity saw it, she ran to to the fabric isle. She scanned the fabrics. The third was: Sacrifice of Wing. We sent Fluttershy to give the changeling her stare. She would get it easily. Fourth: Burnt page. I ripped off a piece of the recipe. I mixed it in with the dirt and fabric. Fluttershy came back with a wing. We smashed it in the pot and mixed it with the other ingredients. I spilled the mix onto the floor and waited for the portal to work. It started to swirl around. We all jumped in right after some changeling came into the shop. We zipped it on him. And he knocked on the brick floor, waiting for it to open. It didn't. We made it out. Twilight frowned.

"What's up Sourpuss?" I asked her.

"I could of helped. I want to come back and become their ruler." I smiled at her answer and clapped my hooves. A small purple object, looking similar to a golf tee, appeared in my hooves.

"What's that?" Twilight asked.

"A portal marker." She looked at me with complete confusion. "When I cast a spell, I can come back here." She smiled at me, and hugged me. While the others floated in the portal vortex.

We all felt tired. We fell asleep. Tired, and floating.


End file.
